


Well, that was... brief.

by Beckily



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, after sex contemplations, sex is different with the Veil up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily
Summary: There is a codex entry detailing sex in the Olden Days.I figure Modern Thedan Ideas of what sex is are very strange to someone used to things pre-Veil.Solas is pondering this, briefly.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Well, that was... brief.

_The pages of this book—memory?—describe a pair playing, colliding in the air, bodies formed for kissing, stroking lines of heat as molten as the sun. The dance is fluid, roiling, never ending, lovers tangled in a laughing knot that rolls on for years, a promise never to be parted, whatever ages come._  
An annoyed thought intrudes, from one who marked this memory after it was recorded:  
"By the gods, find a private chamber!"  
-Codex entry: Vir Dirthara: Birds of Fancy

\---

They lay in bed, Ellana still catching her breath, the air cooling the sweat on her skin. She looked over him with a grin.

“Wow!”

He smiled, pulling her closer, stroking the skin of her back absently. He kissed her briefly. “Rest, vhenan.”

“After that, I must!”

She fell asleep soon after, curled around him, still smiling.

He frowned.

He hadn’t expected…

He carefully disentangled himself from her limbs, covering her with the blanket, and looking at her fondly.

Well.

Everything of this age was just so… brief. 

He realized now why she’d found his kiss in the Fade so unexpected, when there were so few steps to the act…

He shook his head, moving to wash in the corner.

It was fine.

She was an incredible woman, more than he ever expected to find in this dead world. 

He loved her.

Intimacy was important to any relationship, and, based on the things he’d overheard from others and her reactions, he had likely performed at least adequately, and she didn’t seem to realize he had never had sex in this manner.

It was enjoyable. He would like to try it again, in fact, now that he better understood how things were done.

Yes. This was fine. Things that were brief and simple could still be enjoyed. Like a smile, or a kiss.

Her smiles especially, all too few and too brief these days, but no less beautiful or treasured for it. Rather they were treasured more.

And maybe… someday. Someday maybe he could make love to her with his entire being. Worshipping her for years at a time. The way she deserved.

After all this was over.

He slipped back into bed, pulling her close.

Maybe someday.


End file.
